Special Operations Command Cybernetic Package
The is a suite of upgrades that are offered to special forces operators in high echelon special forces units, such as the ODSTS. These upgrade packages consist of a wide range of systems intended to make the operator smarter, faster, stronger and more resilient to harm. Many of these upgrades were spearheaded by Project: THUNDERBOLT, headed by Colonel Urban Holland and Doctor Catherine Halsey. The project was initially focused on expanded the capabilities and service life of operational SPARTANS, but also expanded to non-augmented personnel later. Upgrades *Thunderbolt Reflex Booster: The Reflex Booster is a cybernetic augmentation that boosts the reflex of the user and improves reaction time. This allows a user to react faster than an unaugmented human and split their attention between multiple targets. The system itself consists of a central hub connected to a module installed in the the spine, with nodes in the arms and legs, connected to major nerve bundles and to other sections of the Vestibular system, which controls dexterity, muscle control and reaction time. The nodes are activated by the central module, sending signals to the nodes at the speed of thought, then back at coordinating systems in the spine. By stimulating neurons, this system replaces absent sensor function and enable enhanced function, with some training. *CX-7 Interceptor Implants: The Interceptor implant uses implanted bio-plastic lenses in the eye, embedded with nano-circuitry with neural laces attached to the optical nerve. These lenses, at a basic level, can enhance visual acuity, allowing vision at extended range. They can also produce a limited HUD when attached to a external system, through the users neural interface. The Interceptor implant can also take visually attained data and feed it through to other implants to share data, enhance reactions and even record live data. The Interceptor also provides limited protection against high power glare, even those produced by man-made sources, such as flash bang grenades. *VKA-551 Social Response Implant: The Social Response Implant (SRI) is a cranial implant that gathers data gathered by the Interceptor eye augmentation and the AEM augmentation to passively and actively monitor an individual for influence or interrogation. The implant monitors an individuals facial expression, body language, sweat secretions, heart rate, pupil dilation, voice modulation and environmental factors. It can also draw upon target data stored in UNSC databases. Software upgrades allow it to work against a wider variety of races. This allows those with this implant to safely defuse dangerous situations, interrogate prisoners and discover the truth. *MD-66 NeuroLink Electronic System: The MD-66 NeuroLink is a specialised electronic system that provides a wireless system link to not only external systems but to internal systems. It also has a number of plug in slots for expanding systems to improve its functionality and add uses. The MD-66 NeuroLink is itself, plugged into the Neural Lace, providing a bulwark between the Neural Lace and the mind itself. The MD-66 NeuroLink links to any other active augmentation, sending and receiving data on their running, acting as a central diagnostic and control system. It also provides a centralized protection against cybernetic attacks, with complex defensive hardware and software. The Wireless system also allows it to send and receive narrowband microwave messages and interface with nearby wireless systems. **MD-661 Cybernetic Warfare Module: The MD-661 CWM (CyWar) is a plugin module for the NeuroLink that provides offensive Cyber Warfare systems for the operator. This modules contains numerous high power processors and CPUs, with codebreaking systems, counter-cryptographic subroutines and Information Warfare solutions to defeat millions of different defences, from across the entirety of Alliance Space. **MD662 Network Analysis Module: The MD661 NAM is a module that uses specialised scripting systems to analysis and silently snoop in on systems, without raising alarm systems. This allows it to intrude for investigation, though prevents major data insertion or retrieval. *Adrenal Thermal Metabolase Implant: Adrenal implant that releases a catalyst that enhances adrenal response during times of physiological stress, but also produces and controls a nanite containing co-enzyme inhibitor for the harmful by-product of the catalyst. This implant allows for enhanced responses during scenarios entailing extreme pressure. *FQ-67 Cognitive Enhancement Implant: The CEI implantation consists of four separate implants, two plugged into each hemisphere of the brain. Each implant consists of a brain machine interface, with a highly specialised CPU cluster that is designed to enhance brain function. It delicately provides nootropic stimulation, enhancing brain function. Through controlled stimulation, data parsing and enhancement, it can achieve neural synchronisity, allowing for faster brains, that can react faster, process data faster and provide fast data uploads. *QR-4 Medical System: The QR-4 consists of a large network of finely tuned augments that monitor the health of the operator and work to restore it in the event their health is endangered. The central augment consists of a diagnostic module implanted in the lower back that controls smaller secondary modules in the occurrence of critical damage through internal or external trauma. **Sensors: The Sensor module consists of hair thin sensors attached to the vital organs. This sensors monitor the health status of the operator, and can alert him to organ failure, damage or trauma. There are also sensors in the lymphatic system and adrenal glands. **Implanted Defibrillator: The Defibrillator module consists of inbuilt paddles, intended to re-establish normal sinus rhythm in the event the heart undergoes arrhythmia. This defibrillator has a charge of 80 and can be vital in saving the life of a critically injured operator. The unit is directly controlled by the Medical System and carefully controlled, allowing precise control of the electric pulses. **Wound Suppression System: The WSS consists of a number of modules designed to decrease healing time without potential life threatening side effects. One module controls Leucocytic coprotein complex and microfibrin spindlase distribution from nanite controlled node, allowing for near instant clotting of vascular breaches, without incurring fatal blood clots, through carefully controlled application and nanite control systems. The second module is an Angiogenesis Protein Therapy system, promoting growth of new blood vessels from existing ones to heal wounds at an increased pace. The last module is a Nerve Stimulator implant, intended to control the release of neurotransmitters related to healing and recovery, allowing for neuromodulation of the immune system, allowing for control of the immune cycles, reduction in systemic inflammation and increases in the speed of healing. XA-91 Inner Ear Implants: A series of carefully introduced implants to the inner ear, intended to protect the ears from auditory assault, sharpens hearing and directional detection and implants to the balance centres, that not only protect them from potential confusion but increases their ability to maintain their balance, giving them incredibly balance and agility. A number of inner ear implants also manipulate the small bones in the ear, allowing it to produce like for like sound, when audio data is transmitted to the NeuroLink. This generates a 'silent' radio receiver so an operative can receive updates without alerting others. *XI-116 Neural Stabilization Feedback System: The NSFS is a cranial implant that reads feedback produced by the inner ear and optical implants to adjust the operators output. every second the augment monitors the operators orientation and balance then processes this into positive feedback, modifying this out put so the operators balance and hand-eye co-ordination and muscle control is regulated and enhance. *BH-22 Microprobe Throat Implant: This implant allows a user to send audio messages through their NeuroLink without actually speaking, by manipulating their vocal chords. This means an Operator can send audio messages online without the use of microphones, recording equipent, or even moving their mouth.